Harmonia
by Rahsuke Uchihasari Kawa11
Summary: cerita tentang Sasuke yang tampan dan gadis pujaannya yang selalu diperhatikannya. perjalanan cinta yang tidak semulus kenyataannya. fanfik pertamaku, dibaca ya! XD
1. Chapter 1

AN: karya pertamax! Ini asalnya dari mimpi terus jadi pengenditulis biar g lupa. Maaf kalo awalnya bikin bosen, ini baru permulaan ok?

Chapter 1.

Namaku akinatsu mikasari. Namaku perpaduan dari musim gugur dan musim panas karena dia sangat suka dengan dua musim itu dan aku bahagia karena memiliki dua dari nama tersebut. Kalian boleh menyebutku mika karena panggilan sayang mikarin hanya dia yang boleh menyebutnya. Lihat dia yang kumaksud sudah datang, namanya Sasuke uchiha. Orangnya ganteng baik tampan (walau sedikit dingin) tapi dia sangat baik terutama padaku. Tentu saja aku kan kecengannya. Aku senang karena seperti biasa saat menyapaku dia selalu memuji rambutku yang lurus sebahu, bibirku yang merah cerah, juga kulitku yang indah. Heran deh, kenapa sasuke yang tampan tidak pernah terlihat dengan baju lain sementara aku begitu modis hehe. Ini pasti karena ketularan Naruto anak bodoh konoha yang selalu menempel di sekitarnya seperti lalat (AN: maaf Naruto XD)

"Hai, Mikarin" (kyaa aku senang saat dia memanggilku begitu!)

"Hai sasuke. Kau sendirian?" tidak bersama dua makhluk sialan itu? Tentu saja kutambah dalam hati.

"Kami sedang istirahat. Kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Tidakmungkin kutolak, sasuke terlalu tampan untuk menerima penolakan dari gadis menawan sepertiku. Jadi kugandeng tangannya lalu dia membawaku ke taman terdekat.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: makasih buat yang udahkomentarin, Mika disini bukan sakura kok nanti sakura juga bakal muncul deh pasti. Tapi nanti. Ngomong-ngomong Rahsuke itu gabungan nama aku, rahma sama sasuke XD

Chapter 2.

Ditaman sasuke mengajakku duduk di sebuah bangku taman,. Udaranya indah tapi belum seindah dia yang di sebelahku hehe. Awalnya kupikir dia mau bicara soal apa tapi ternyata hanya mengajakku untuk bicara macam-macam terutama tentang desa konoha. sebetulnya aku ingin sekali lebih banyak berbicara tentang hal lain, misalnya bagaimana ubungan kita selanjutnya. Ya ampun tentang sasuke yang menyukaiku kan sudah menjadi rahasia umum satu desa Konoha, masa dia belum juga menembakku? Pikirku gemas.

"Miakrin?"

Na-nani Sasuke?" aku terkejut, kukira dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Kau melamun. Bosan ya? Maaf aku tidak jago membuat topik"

Mukaku langsung memerah. tampannya aku tak tahannn! Inilah yang membuatku sangat menyukai Sasuke (tapi kusimpan dalam hati, gengsi dong! Harus dia duluan yang bilang suka padaku). Kukibas tanganku didepan mukanya tanda aku tidak keberatan. Selama bisa mendengar suara tampannnya aku benar-benar tidak keberatan.

"t-tidak kok. Teruskan saja, aku masih ingin mendengarkan."

"Sasuke!" dari balik pohon ada dua sosok tiba-tiba mendatangi kami tanpa melihat-lihat suasana.

Aduh siapa sih mereka seenaknya saja datang mengganggu:?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: iya judulnya memang dari lagu Naruto yang paling bagus menurutku. Ngomong-ngomong mary sue itu apa ya? Maaf newbie

Chapter 3.

"ngapain kamu di sini?" ucapku ketus.

Kalian mau tau kenapa aku sebal?soalnya di depanku sekarng ada Naruto sama pacarnya si kushina. Bukan berarti aku menolak diajak double date tapi aku menolak bertemu naruto. Aku tahu di belakang di sering menjelek-jelekkan sasuke dan membuatnya terlihat jelek di depan warga konoha. dulu naruto naksir padaku, jadi akutahu kenapa dia berbuat jahat begitu, pasti karena cemburu pasa sasukeku. Huh! Laki-laki itu memang sangat menyebalkan kalau tidak mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Mau pacaran! Memang hanya kalian yang bisa!?"

"Aduh, naruto sudahlah, sebentar lagi istirahatmu mau berakhir, jangan sampai bertengkar." Kata kushina. Bagus, ternyata pacarnya lebih tahu diri.

Aku kan sudah menolakmu, jadi jangan mengganggu terus." Kataku,

Kalimatku serpertinya menyakiti Kushina karena dia langsung melotot padaku (bayangkan sendiri seramnya). Biar saja aku kan sudah punya sasuke yang jauuuh lebih tampan dari rubah oranye sialan itu. Kutarik sasuke dari bangku lalu pergi menjauhi mereka, tidak enak menarik perhatian banyak orang. ah kencnku lagi-lagi gagal karena narutoo, menyebalkan. Setelah ini aku mengajak sasuke ke taman lain yang lebih sepi, kuharap kami masih bisa berpacaran sebelum istirahat kelompoknya selesai.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: makasih buat yang udah baca., aku g bisa nulis panjang-panjang soalnya nyari waktu nulisnya susah, hampir tiap hati ada les PR sama ulangan. Terus tpyo itu apa ya?

Chapter 4.

Padahal aku baru mau kesal karenasempat terganagu oleh Naruto dan pacar sialannya tapi sasuke benarbenar tahu bagaimana membuatku senang lagi. Bayangkan di taman dia memberiku bunga yang paling indah yang ditemuinya di taman lalu disnagkut di rambut kuningku yang panjang (AN: kalau penasaran wajah Mika, aku udah posting gambarnya yang jadi avarat XD). Kusentuh pipinya yang putih (AN: kulit Mika sedikit kehijauan karena dari ras khusus, ada ceritanya nanti.) lalu membiarkan sasuke menciumku. Kami berciuman lama sekali tiba-tiba tangan ssasuke berada di dadaku, aku kaget. Untung saja taman yang dipilih sasuke benar-benar sepi! Tdiak ada yang akan tahu kalau kami berpelukan dan berciuman disini.

"Sasuke kau nakal!" kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa kan aku menyukaimu mikarin." Kata sasuke.

Astaga. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku! Aku sungguh bahagia dan mencium bibirnnya lagi dengan semangat. Aku tahu dia menginginkanku tapi tidak akan semudah itu. Siapa suruh membuatku menunggu begitu lama, Sasuke harus sedikit dihukum. Baru bersenang-senang sebentr, lagi-lagi muncul pengganggu.

"KALIAN SEDANG APA DISITU!"

aku dan sasuke langsung panik melihat ada…Iruka Sensei!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: karena banyak yang bilang kurang panjang, inikucoba panjangin dikit XD

Chapter 5.

Kami berdua diabwa pergi sambil marah-marah (Iruka sensei menakutkan kalau marah). Tapi kami cuma bisa tertunduk, iya sih kami salah karena melakukan hal tidak pantas di tempat umum. Tapi lebih parah lagi karena kami sampai lupa kalau jam istirahat udah terlewat. Karena keasikan kami lupa waktu, biasa anak muda hehe. Sepertinya Guru Iruka tidak mau mengerti jadi dia tetap memarahi kami, nahkan memberi banyak tugas untuk kami berdua. Kejam sekali! Mustahil ini bisa dibikin dan dikumpulkan besok! Guru Iruka memang selalu berhati dingin, aku tidak pernah suka padanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku juga harus kembali ke rumahku dan Sasuke kembali pada timnya. Aku merasa bersalah pada sasuke yang juga terkena hukuman dan aku meminta maaf dengan sangat. Sasuke yang tampan memang terlalu baik, dia selalu memaafkanku.

"Kenapa kau selalu baik, Sasuke? Aku jadi tidak enak.."

"Karena aku mencintaimu Mikarin…."

"Sasukee!"

Untunglah Iruka sensei sudah pergi, sebagai hadiaht erakhir, kukecup bibir saskue terakhir kali. Dia kelihatannya menikmatinya samai minta tambah, (dasar Sasuke genit! XD) Tidak bisa! Mengerjakan peer lebih penting. akhirnya kami berdua pamit dan harus berpisah arah… namun… ditengah jalan tidak disangka aku bertemu Hinata! Aku langsung senyum senang dengan jahatnya.

"Halo Hinata, aku baru ditembak Sasuke lo"

Kuperkenalkan Hinata Yuga di sini dulunya naksir Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah suka Sasuke dekat denganku jadi selalu menyuruh saudaranya Neji untuk mengerjaiku atau apa saja, kan aku jadi kesal. Padahal aku sudah cape berurusan dengan naruto bodoh itu kenapa harus ditambah-tambah lagi? Apa keberadaanku selalu memanggil kesialan?

"Apa?"

"Aku barusaja ditembak Sasuke, kupingmu tuli ya?" kataku tetap dengan nada pelan.

"Hubungan kalian tidak akan lama!"

beraninya dia menantangku seperti itu. Padahal dia dulu pura-pura lugu dan dia anak manis, ternyata di belakangnya busuk seperti itu. Aku yang lebih tidak terima kalau Sasuke direbut gadis seperti dia. Ternyata tanpa pikir panjang dia menyerangku dengan jurusjurusnya.

"Kyaaa!" kataku kesaitan. Aku berhasil didorong hingga jatuh, sialan!

"Rasakan itu!" katanya.

"Awas ya kau!" balasku.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diri. Aku masih punya banyak peer. Belum lagi hadiah tambahan dari sensei, malam ini mungkin aku tidak tidurkarena harus bergadang. Kutangkis pisau-pisau ninjanya dengan jurus anginku. Seharusmya jurus ini tidak boleh dipakai karena berbahaya tapi aku kesal dengan kelakuan hinata, salah sendiri! Jurus tadi berhasil membuat hinata berguling jatuh yang jauh aku puas sekali. untunglah aku mengurangi tenaga kalau tidak dia bisa terluka berat, mungkin saja hukumanku bisa ditambah.

"Akan kulaporkan kau pada semua guru!" katanya mengancam.

Biar saja, dia juga tidak punya bukti. Luka-luka begitu sih bisa didapat kalau gagal manjat pohon atau jatuh di tanha. Masih untung aku tidak membunuhnya. Lebihbaik aku fokus saja pada peer yang diberikan atau yang bakal mati itu aku. Aku pulang kembali ke rumah.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: karena seminggu sibuk banget jadi baru bisa nulis sekarang. Ya ampun, ini kan mimpi, masamimpinya diuabh lagi? coba baca dulu aja!

Chapter 6.

hari berikutnya aku bangun dengan tergesa-gesa. Ternyata aku telat bangun, bagaiamana ini sasuke pasti memarahiku (tidak benar2 memarahi tapi tetap saja aku tidak enak) padahal hari ini aku sudah janji bertemu unttuk jalan-jalan dengannya. Cepat aku mandi, makan dan berpakaian supaya bisa langsung lari ke tempat tujuan.

"Mika!'

aduh aku malas enyahut soalnya yang memanggilku itu naruto. Ngapain sih malah ketemu dia di tengah jalan? Aku acuhkan saja tapi dia tetap terus-teruasan lagi memanggilku.

"apa maumu siih naruto, aku sdah janjian dengan sasuke!" kataku.

"kenapa dengan sasuke sih? Aku kan lebih ganteng!" katanya. Ganteng dari hongkong. Fans buta aja tau siapa yang lebih ganteng.

"Lebih ganteng sasuke." Kataku.

Tiba-tiba ada asap disekitarku juga ada orang di sebelah Naruto. Shikamaru! Aku tidak tahu dia punya kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan asap kenapa bisa? Lalu aku terjebak sementara mereka tertawa. "aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa terjebak dengan obrolan bodoh" (aduh aku malu sekali, karena hal konyol)

"kalian mau apa?" tanyaku.

"menjauhkanmu dari orang ganteng" katanya sinis.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan ke sasuke!" kataku.

"bukan kami yang akan mengurusnya, tapi Hinnata.:"

aku hampir meledak. Ternyata semua ini kerjaan Hinata, dia masih belum menyerah merebut sasuke dariku. Aku berusaha kabur dari asap yang dibuat Shimakaru pokoknya aku harus keluar dari jebakan dia dan naruto. Hiaaaah, aku mengibaskan angin kencang sehingga mereka terpental, tapi di saat yang sama aku juga kelelahan… sarapanku hanya roti baru saja, aku masih perlu makan supaya lebih bertenaga (AN:aslinya makanku emng banyak hehehe). Naruto menyuruh Shikamaru mengerjarku, mereka curang dua lawan satu. Tapi aku dijuluki salah satu ninja terbaik di angkatanku karena selalu berhasil menuntaskan misi jadi tidak mungkin aku kalah. Aku hanya kalah pada sasuke karena selain ganteng dia memang benar-benar kuat.

"menyerah saja mikarin. Sasuke sekarang pasti lagi asik sama Hinata, kamu bisa asik bareng sama kami!"

"Tidak sudi! Lagian yang boleh memanggil begitu hanya Sasuke!"

aku cemas. Mana mungkin sasuke mengkhianatiku, dia sudah bilang suka padaku. Ini pasti rencana busuk mereka ssemua supaya aku lengah lalu menyerah. "kau sendiri sudah ada kushina!" aku menunjuk naruto pake jari!

"Kushina juga pasti sedang asik bareng sama Hinata dan sasuke.. "

"APAA"

karena kaget aku benar-benar berhenti mendadak, tidak sadar shikamaru duah ada di belakangku.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: yaaaah aku susah banget mau nulis soalnya sibuk banget udah mulai babnyak pr sama ulangan! Q.Q

ini bukan chapter tapi cuma selingan aja, dimana sasuke dideketin Hinata sama kuxina

"Hai Ssasuke!" kata Hinata

"Mau apa? Aku sdang menungu Mikarin, jadi jangan gagnug aku1" kata sasuke galak.

"Dia tidak akan datang, jadi gantiny aku yang datang. Ada kushina, juga... bagaimana? kita bisa berseang-senang!" kata Hinata dengan senyum jahat.

"Hai, sasukke.."Kushina menyapa dari belakang Hinata.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

nanti chapter selanjutnya bakal balik ke adegan Mika sama Naruto dan Sikamaru XD


End file.
